


flitting

by chosuiri



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, could be taken as platonic i guess if it's normal to want to kiss ur fella, late yamamitsu day fic, they're married perhaps, v yamato centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-22 00:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chosuiri/pseuds/chosuiri
Summary: Mitsuki drags Yamato along for grocery shopping.





	flitting

**Author's Note:**

> something quick i finished up for yamamitsu day! i'm slightly late but that's ok right
> 
> it's p short and a small thing but Take it and enjoy!

****“Ah, good timing, Yamato-san.” Mitsuki greets as soon as Yamato drags himself through the front door. With a bright smile on his face, Mitsuki comes from the kitchen while putting a jacket on. “I’m going to go grocery shopping, wanna tag along?”

Yamato sighs, scratching the back of his head. “Why would I want to leave again as soon as I got back from work?”

Mitsuki snorts, reaching to open the door behind Yamato, changing into outdoor shoes as he attempts to force Yamato to turn around. “Don’t be lazy, old man. I need someone to carry the groceries.”

“I’m sure you have that handled by yourself, Mitsu,” Yamato rolls his eyes, but ultimately decides it wouldn’t hurt to tag along after all-- well, of course there’s a reason for that.

He’s excruciatingly weak to Mitsu-- his smile, his eyes, and his spirit. Mitsuki contrasts with him so much it’s sickening to think about all that guilt he felt toward him. It’s gotten to the point where the feelings he has for Mitsuki is indistinguishable between guilt and love.

It can’t be guilt, since that’d translate to pity.

And Izumi Mitsuki hates nothing more than being pitied.

And Yamato is weak to all things mushy and bright-- it’s too much, too warm for a villain like him. It makes him want to run far, far away-- and that’s what he does when their relationship goes south.

But they’re fine now. He’s better now, if at least an improvement from the scum of the earth--

“Yamato-san?” Mitsuki speaks up, “if you don’t want to go after all--”

“I’ll go.” Yamato blurts out immediately, pausing as he gauges the concern on Mitsuki’s face. That guy needs to stop worrying so much for him. “Sorry, I was just thinking about things. Let’s go.”

Mitsuki’s frown shifts into a smile, “sure. We have a lot of stuff we need to stock up on.”

His smile saves him, Yamato thinks as he musters up the best smile possible in return.

Geez, they’re just going to buy some groceries before dinner. Why is he being so damn sentimental?

* * *

“So next, we need eggs-- hey, old man.” Mitsuki scoffs as he yanks back the shopping cart, “why the detour?”

Yamato coughs, “something caught my eye, that’s all.”

Mitsuki raises an eyebrow, but glances over to where Yamato is heading toward, smiling knowingly when he takes notice of the sign. “Geez, you could’ve just said so. King’s Pudding is on sale, right? You wanted to get some for Tamaki?”

“We’re gonna have to buy some for him eventually anyways, might as well when it’s on sale…” Yamato grumbles, averting his gaze, slightly embarrassed at Mitsuki’s smugness.

“It’s not that big of a discount,” Mitsuki notes with a smirk, “but sure, better than nothing.” Satisfied with teasing Yamato just a bit, he hums as he tosses a 10 pack of King’s Pudding in the cart.

With Yamato already stopping for Tamaki’s preferred snack, they decide to throw their budget out of the window and go for stocking up on more snacks for all the members. They both justify spending money on them with the fact that _they’re all on sale-- buy two, get one free!_

“Now we can get eggs.”

“You think we’ll have space?” Yamato asks, raising an eyebrow at the cart already being filled halfway with snacks, “depends on what else is on your list.”

Mitsuki takes a moment to double-check his grocery list, but then quickly he looks over at Yamato with a sheepish smile. “Well, we’ll just make it fit!” He then tugs at the cart, directing Yamato and it toward the eggs. He starts to hum as he begins to drag Yamato around the supermarket, squishing the hoard of snacks they amassed and pushing them to their side of the cart as he loads up with the rest of the actually necessary groceries. Eggs, some nondescript vegetables that Yamato can’t identify right now, but he’s sure he’ll get a better look at the names of when he sees the receipt.

Yamato lazily pushes the cart along, complaining occasionally when Mitsuki’s energy becomes too much for him, but immediately he’d be shut down with one of Mitsuki’s classic retorts-- instead of irritate him, they only increase the fondness he had for him. It’s comfortable like this, somehow-- and if he even lets his imagination run a little wild, he’d even consider them fulfilling the roles of a married couple.

Right, _as if._

“Yamato-san?”

Yamato breaks from his trance, staring at Mitsuki blankly, not quite paying attention to any of their other surroundings. He doesn’t say anything in response, just a grunt to signal that all his attention is for Mitsuki right now.

Mitsuki blinks, “something on your mind, old man? We passed by the beer and you didn’t even get any. I’m surprised.”

“You think that’s all I want from this trip, Mitsu?” The words leave his mouth before he had a chance to filter through them, and give a better excuse. He’d rather die than tell the truth-- although, his mouth moved on his own and made the decision for him. Nonetheless, he does try to assuage Mitsuki in some way by steering the cart back to where the liquor is.

“What does that mean?” Mitsuki questions with a frown, but goes along with him to the beer aisle nonetheless.

Yamato doesn’t bother answering, and Mitsuki reluctantly accepts that beer may be more important to Yamato right now than their conversation. Yamato then grabs a 6-pack of his usual favorite… well, make that two of them. Or three. Well, he’s letting his wallet loose anyways, he might as well go all the way. Four packs. He can probably burn through one alone if the results of Yamato’s slip-up turn dire.

“You really think your wallet can handle all of that?” Mitsuki teases, “we can split the costs, y’know.”

Yamato shrugs, “it’s no biggie. I did just have that acting gig recently, so it doesn’t matter.”

Mitsuki relents, “fine, but still…we’re getting a lot of unnecessary stuff, so I kinda feel bad.”

“Just make sure dinner tastes good, Mitsu.” Yamato returns quickly with a wry grin, ultimately chickening out of saying something else more to his advantage. If he was someone confident in romantic pursuits like Yaotome (well, that itself could be a stretch), he would have finessed a kiss or something out of his friend, but…

He’s still a coward, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> i just had to end it there!!! i may write a follow up to this ofc but i think it was best to just stop there before it got dragged out orz
> 
> thank u for reading! find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/shineonthesea).


End file.
